Liv and El's VACATION!
by Raychel
Summary: Well I know I should be working on my other stories and updating those... which I am not to worry. but I am putting two new SVU stories up since I am working A LOT to give you guys something. I update while I'm working... lol. Oh... El and Liv go on Vaca.
1. Come again?

"Hey Liv! Pack your bags." Elliot Stabler said excitedly to his apparently exhausted partner, Olivia Benson, who was sipping coffee at her desk at the Special Victims Unit in New York City.

"Shhh… not while I have a hangover." Olivia groaned, they had been up until the sun came out after what had happened to one of their detectives, Chester Lake, as well as Fin Tutuola who was missing as well. Casey Novak had come with them since she was going on suspension possibly and she was absent so it was only Elliot and Olivia as well as John Munch in the office that morning.

"But Liv!"

"Elliot, I think I'm dying… so do you know what that means?"

"It means you should pack your bags because-"

"It means to be quiet so I can pretend I'm fine," Olivia set her head on her desk and jumped the moment after Fin came skulking in.

"Fin," John Munch, Fin's old and new partner greeted him.

"Hey John," Fin looked at Olivia and then Elliot, "I would say Hi to you Liv but you're kind of best friends with my worst enemy right now."

"Oh my god are you twelve?" Olivia came to defense immediately, especially when it came to Elliot, he did the same for her. If they didn't know it, which these two best detectives should, there was a pool to see what date and year they would finally get together.

"At least I'm smart." Fin said, still looking at Elliot.

"If you are so smart then you would know that Elliot was just doing his job."

"Shut up Liv."

"Hey!" Elliot was now on the defense, "Don't tell her to shut up! What the hells the matter with you? You've got beef with me, talk to me. Don't shoot down Liv." Elliot was now so close to Fin each man was brooding.

"Guys take it easy, come on." Olivia said and John did the same as she got up to pull Elliot away gently, "Calm down El, I'm not in the mood for shouting and screaming."

"You better listen to her Elliot," Fin said as John was pulling him away as well, "Wouldn't want you to disobey your partner like that." Fin smirked, "Man you are so whipped… you don't even know."

"Get him out of here." Captain Don Cragen said coming out of his office, "Olivia calm down your partner or the vacation is gone." Cragen went back into his office and Olivia who still had her hands on Elliot's hands removed them as if she had been found guilty of kissing him.

"Come on Fin, lets go get something to eat." John left with Fin as Olivia turned Elliot around who was seeing red.

"You ok?" She asked him and he was still brooding.

"He told you to shut up."

"Well he's pissed off…" Olivia shrugged.

"He still shouldn't take it out on you." Elliot rubbed his eyes with he left hand and Olivia looked at him, head cocked to one side.

"So now since I'm up… why should I pack my bags?" Olivia asked him.

"Vacation!" Elliot's eyes lit up slightly and he pulled out a plane ticket to Olivia and she looked at him in puzzlement.

"You're sending me away?" She raised an eye brow.

"No genius, we're going off to the Bahamas." Elliot smiled at her.

"WE are?"

"Yup, we."

"I don't know…"

"Liv we could both use the time off, get away from Manhattan. I mean what have you always done vacation?"

"Lost of things."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well you know like things, I've gone to shows… walked around the park… um…"

"Uh huh… well not this vacation."

"Well what about Kathy?"

"God Olivia you really know how to ruin a good mood." Elliot made a face at her.

"Sorry, but seriously."

"Kathy took her and the kids to her mom's… thought I needed a break." Elliot sighed.

"I hate when she does that." Olivia voiced.

"Gives me a break?"

"No! Well, no… I mean she just decides hey… I think I'm going to go to my moms and bring the kids and wait… isn't there someone else I should be thinking of right now? Is it a man? Hm… possibly… could his name start with an E?"

"Stop," Elliot said but he looked amused.

"Oh my gosh!" Olivia gasped imitating Kathy, "Could it be… my husband?!"

"Ok, Ok I see your point and yes it does hurt me."

"I know… that's why I hate her for doing it. I mean the time you get to vacation all you want to do is spend time with your kids."

"Exactly."

"So why me?" Olivia asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we spend every moment of every hour together and you want to spend a whole vacation with me?"

"Liv there's no one else I'd rather be around for that long and I don't want to go alone… I just… I'll miss you… I mean, um, I'll miss working with you. Yeah because the time we do spend together we always are working so I thought hey, maybe we can spend time together and not work…"

"El… stop rambling, I'll go with you." Olivia smiled at him and he did the same.

"That's great! Ok so, the plane leaves in two hours." Elliot smiled at her and then headed towards the men's restroom.

"Two hours?! Elliot!" Olivia groaned and rolled her eyes… of course it was leaving in two hours.

:OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT:

"Oh my god you stupid bag just… CLOSE." Olivia was struggling with her suitcase when there was a knock on her door, "In a minute!"

"Liv, you ok?" Elliot called from the other side, Olivia heard him turn the key that he had to her apartment and walk in, "Oh wow." He said looking highly amused at Olivia Benson straddling a luggage bag.

"Not a word." Olivia said to him and he said nothing as he came over to help her zip up the suitcase, "Thanks."

"No problem, come on I've got a taxi waiting for us." Elliot told her as she he helped her up.

"Great." Olivia was still out of breath as she locked her door and made sure it was secure, and then followed Elliot downstairs. The got into the Taxi and told the driver where they were going.

"So did you pack well?" Elliot asked her putting his cell phone on vibrate.

"Um I guess… why?"

"Because it's going to be hot in the Bahamas… stifling… so just making sure that when we get there you're not burning up in those layers you always wear."

"Hey, you like those tops I wear, you even told me just the other day that you liked that pink blouse."

"I love that pink blouse on you, it's beautiful. But you'll die if you wear that pink blouse in the Bahamas."

"Here's a shocker Elliot, I didn't bring the pink blouse."

"Really? But Liv it might get cold… you never know."

"Oh my god are you going to be like this the entire time? Because if you are I'm getting out now."

"Sorry."

"Thank you."

"Newly weds?" The driver asked and Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and then at the driver.

"No!"

"Oh… sorry, so I guess it's an anniversary."

"Hey pal, we're not married." Olivia held up her left hand and so did Elliot.

"Oh… then you are dating?"

"No…"

"Oh… then I'm just going to drive."

"Good and if you stay quiet I'll tip you." Elliot muttered.

"Elliot…"

"Oh thank god we're here." Elliot tipped the driver who had shut up, but muttered something about unresolved sexual tension and he decided to ignore it.

"I'll get your bags, check them… meet you at the terminal?" Elliot picked up their bags from the trunk.

"Ok that will give me enough time to buy some trashy magazines." Olivia headed off and watched Elliot as he disappeared out of sight. She couldn't believe she was on a vacation with Elliot. She had no idea what might happen between them, they were never alone… ever. And for good reason. Olivia must have been thinking too much because she ran into someone who fell to the ground with her.

"Oh my god are you alright?" A man's voice asked her.

"I'm ok," Olivia said opening her eyes to see the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. It was like he had walked off of the cover of GQ. He was probably married, either that or a serial killer.

"Are you sure? You look kind of in pain."

"Just a tad," Olivia allowed him to help her up and their eyes met.

"I'm Brett," He told her, keeping his eyes locked on hers and she smiled goofily at him.

"Olivia."

"Gorgeous name."

"Thank you."

"So what were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?"

"No, hah not like that, I mean what were you thinking because you looked like you weren't even here."

"Oh… um just… nothing. I have these dazes um…" Why the hell was she rambling?

"Oh I see… your bag." Brett handed her, her purse and she smiled at him, if that was even possible, she was already smiling like an idiot.

"Thank you," She told him and they just stood there, neither one wanting to leave the spot.

"Well I better get to my terminal." Brett said.

"Yeah me too… wouldn't wanna miss a flight to the Bahamas." Olivia shrugged.

"That's where you're going?" Brett asked looking happy.

"Yes, why?"

"Me too."

"Oh, wow that is one coincidence." Olivia said giddy.

"This is going to sound insane Olivia but-"

"Liv, what are you doing? The plane leaves in like two minutes." Elliot's voice interrupted and she looked at him with eyes that said, 'just wait."

"Oh, of course you have a boyfriend… a woman as beautiful as you." Brett looked completely let down but covered it well.

"Oh no, he and I… psh we're not… he and I work together. We're just really good friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes why?"

"Because he's giving me the look of a thousand deaths." Brett glanced at Elliot.

"Yeah well… that's Elliot. Get used to it." Olivia tried to ignore that stare down that Elliot had given her ex boyfriend Kurt but was now fixated on Brett.


	2. Sleeping in your wake

"El?" Olivia nudged Elliot as he slept noisily against a small pillow, "Elliot." Olivia repeated more firmly.

"Huh? What?" Elliot startled, looked around and then put a hand over his eyes, "Please tell me the reason you woke me up is because the plane is on fire." Elliot groaned.

"I hate to disappoint you when I tell you that we're going to live. But I'm sorry, you kept talking in your sleep and it was getting loud." Olivia tried to hide her amused smile.

"I do not talk in my sleep." Elliot grumbled, rubbing his eyes lazily.

"Oh yes you do and I've got a row of witnesses." Olivia nodded toward a few people looking over at them.

"What was I saying?" Elliot asked, forcing a smile at the people who were staring at him. They just gave him an annoyed look and went back to eating peanuts.

"Do you really want to know?" Olivia asked as she dialed her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elliot asked, forgetting about the looks he had been given.

"It's called texting El."

"But everyone in New York is either working or sleeping." Elliot pointed out looking over at her phone and she moved it out of his eye range.

"It's not anyone in New York." Olivia said, not looking at him.

"Who is it?" Elliot asked trying to look at Olivia's phone.

"It's Brett… while you were sleeping he came by and gave me his cell. We've been texting for a while now." Olivia's ringtone went off, she looked at her phone and laughed heartily, "Sorry El, he just told me something really funny." Olivia chuckled and then began texting back.

"The GUY in the terminal?!" Elliot cried out so loudly that the same group of people who had seemed to form a haters club for people who talk in their sleep, looked at him harshly.

"He's a nice guy Elliot." Olivia said closing her phone.

"Oh… of course he is. Right sorry, I forgot how way back you two go. What's it been? Four hours? Five?"

"Nine hours El." Olivia sighed.

"I don't like him." Elliot said firmly.

"You don't even know him." Olivia pointed out.

"I don't have to know him, I'm a cop, I can tell. And you don't know him either, he's probably some psycho on a trip to find a woman like you." Elliot was now on a rant, ignoring the peanuts hitting his lap from an eight year old boy who was part that THAT group.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Olivia looked offended.

"Liv, you're gorgeous and sweet and you're smile is the most…" Elliot stopped himself and got red, "You know what I mean." Elliot looked away.

"Well thank you for the compliments El, but I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Olivia told him.

"I still don't like him." Elliot muttered as Olivia received another text message.

"Ok I get it, you hate him, can we move on now please?" Olivia read the text and smiled huge, making Elliot want to hide her phone.

"It doesn't matter at all that I don't like him?" Elliot asked her.

"Oh Elliot, if an 80 year old man liked me you would hate him." Olivia sighed.

"No I wouldn't, he's 80."

"HEY, do you think you could keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep." An older man hisses, kicking Elliot's seat.

"Sorry sir, I'll turn my phone on vibrate." Olivia told him and did so, putting her phone away.

"It's not you, you're fine. It's HIM." The man kicked Elliot's seat again and Elliot looked at Olivia, not sure what to do.

"Oh Earl leave them alone. It's a long flight, you'll have enough time to sleep all you want." A woman said from behind them and they heard mumbling, "Hi there! Sorry about him, he gets cranky when he doesn't have the right amount of prune juice." The woman poked her head around so suddenly that Olivia and Elliot jumped.

"I done had my prune juice!" Earl cried out, now kicking Olivia's seat.

"SOOOO you two on vacation?" The woman said loud enough to drown out Earl.

"Uh huh." Olivia smiled and gave Elliot a look of amusement. He however was less then amused.

"Don't you two worry about Earl now, he's just tired… I'm telling you it's those prunes he hasn't gotten today." The woman stage whispered.

"I aint deaf!" Earl put in.

"Well you two have a nice trip now." The woman recoiled very fast and Olivia looked at Elliot who had his mouth open like a fish. He had no words.

"Should have gotten first class." Olivia said to him.

"Right… so we could be broke the whole time and sit with the rich psychos? No thank you." Elliot scoffed.

"Brett's in first class."

"Olivia, I swear to god if you keep talking about Brett I'm going to switch seats with you so you can deal with Earl's prune juice withdrawals." Elliot threatened her, his seat being kicked in a rhythmic motion.

"You know we do have a middle seat." Olivia pointed out.

"Yes we do, for a reason." Elliot told her.

"Are you saying that you're afraid to sit next to me?"

"No… not at all," Elliot planted his feet on the floor to keep his seat from moving so much while Olivia covered a laugh with a cough, "The seat is there for us to put our stuff in or… you know play checkers."

"You brought checkers?" Olivia asked unsurely.

"Well no, of course I didn't bring checkers… it was just a thought…" Elliot then stood up and turned to looked down at a now completely still Earl who was snoring noisily, "Could you knock it off? You're making me motion sick!" Elliot told the man who opened one eye to look at him.

"Ever heard of lazy legs? Well I got restless legs… I can't help where they kick." Earl sneered at Elliot and then closed his eyes again. Elliot stayed looking at Earl long enough for his seat to no longer be kicked.

"El, just move." Olivia said, trying not to laugh, her straight face was no winning.

"No, I… we need the middle for you know…"

"Right…. The checkers we don't have." Olivia rolled her eyes at him as he sat back down.

"He's stopped any way so-" FWAP. Elliot's chair was kicked so hard he went forward, "You know what that seat is looking pretty good."

"Come on." Olivia moved the things off of it and watched Elliot get into the middle seat. Earl had of course stopped kicking.

"These seats are small." Elliot observed.

"That they are." Olivia agreed. And then it happened. The awkward silence… they had that sometime…Olivia removed her left arm so that Elliot could put his right arm on the arm rest. Noticing her cue, he said, 'thanks.' and rested his arm.

"No problem." They both seemed to have trouble breathing, no not hyperventilating…. But actually breathing…Olivia checked her finger nails as Elliot messed with his shirt.

"I'm going to try to sleep." Olivia said suddenly.

"Great!" Elliot replied almost overly excited, "I mean you should try to sleep." He recovered. Olivia wasn't about to tease him since she could understand if he was feeling the exact same way she was.

"Ok…" Olivia put her head down on the seat.

"What if Brett comes calling?" Elliot asked, a bit annoyed.

"Oh you can just tell I'll meet him at our spot later." Olivia shrugged.

"WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, we have a spot. But I can't tell you where it is… it's our spot… but seeing how small this plane is who knows it might be someone else's spot so there might be some schedule that-"

"Go to sleep Olivia." Elliot smiled in relief that she was teasing him.

"Good night El," Olivia smiled and she was asleep in minutes. Elliot looked at her and smiled, he took the gray cover that he had used on him and put it over her casually. He stared at her for a while, watched her breathe and her mouth move, but he stopped himself abruptly and looked at the selection of magazines there were.

"Strawberries with fried mushroom," Elliot muttered as he looked at an article in a cooking magazine, he closed it and set it down, "No thanks." He sat back and closed his eyes, he was just about to drift to sleep when a warm cheek touched his neck. His eyes opened and he looked over at Olivia, this movement caused her head to shift down to the top of his chest so her head lay right below his chin. Elliot slowly moved so his arm so it was not in her way and the only place to set it was her back. Her breathing in sync with his caused him to relax so much that he could not help but drifting off into a nice sleep, the most comfortable he had been in a long time. Not counting Earl's soft kicking.


	3. Liv's Favorite Color

AN: So I have not updated in a while, I am so sorry for the absence but I have been really busy. I also came across a huge writers block and it is sad to say that I have not had the chance to write as much as I used to. So bare with me as I work on updating all of my stories. I know that I have left you hanging with a lot of them and please hope you forgive me for that. Here is a funny update for this one!

The sensation of the plane landing caused Olivia to wake up and she noticed that her hair was in her eyes. Olivia was only half awake, which meant that she was still half asleep, her pillow seemed awfully too comfortable as well. She snuggled up to the sleeping body next to her, so comfy… his arm was even around her so had a nook to-

"Oh God." Olivia jerked fully awake and her eyes shot open. It was Elliot, the warm pillow next to her was Elliot. As in her partner Elliot. Olivia stayed where she was, not wanting to wake him, but… she was too comfortable for comfort, "El?" Olivia cleared her throat gently, "El…" She tried again a little more urgently.

"It's your turn with Eli," Elliot muttered, his eyes still closed as he tightened his arm around her, cuddling her close.

"If that wasn't an insult then I don't know what is. El, wake up." Olivia looked up at and he finally opened his eyes. Blinking rapidly.

"We there? He yawned, releasing Olivia and she slowly sat up.

"Attention Passengers, we will be arriving as our destination in ten minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as we proceed to land. And once again thank you for using United Airway and have a wonderful day."

"Wow, I can't believe that we slept that long, I mean I was tired but I had no idea how tired I was. I can never sleep on flights that long," Olivia rambled on.

"Well, we must have been tired," Elliot agreed, fastening his seatbelt. Olivia did the same, only she was the one gasping loudly, "What? What is it?" Elliot asked Olivia as her face contorted in pain.

"N-nothing, I'm fine," Olivia lied as her neck felt like someone had pour super glue onto her muscles.

"Oh yeah… you seem just fine and dandy," Elliot rolled his eyes but still looked concerned.

"It's just my neck," Olivia tried to shrug but lost so she forced a fake smile, "See? Fine."

"You can dup perps all day but when it comes to a little while lie, you truly suck at this. I just wanted you to know…"

"No seriously, it was a cramp but I think it has gone away," Olivia tried to make it seem like she felt super but her neck just began to hurt more. As if by some form of karma, it was cramping up more all because she was lying about it.

"Need a massage?" A voice asked, causing Elliot's eyes to narrow automatically.

"Seatbelts buddy, take note of the sign," Elliot pointed to the orange sign that was blinking.

"A guy can't use a small thing they like to call a bathroom?" Brett said this in the nicest way possibly, making Elliot look like a chump. Olivia decided to say nothing, she was still in pain and Brett made it back awfully fast.

"Hope he washed his hands," Elliot muttered under his breath to Olivia and she finally rolled her eyes, something she had tried to hold back from doing but this was getting ridiculous.

"I was serious about the massage, Olivia." Brett grinned, stopping at their seats once more, "Once we land, I would be more than happy to give you one." Brett gave her a warm smile and Olivia returned it.

"That won't be necessary," Elliot forced a smile brighter then Brett's only more forced, "Since I'm giving her one,"

"You are?" Olivia could not turn her head so she had to look at Elliot from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes," Elliot placed his hand gently on her neck and his fingers began to work wonders on whatever knot had been there.

"Excuse me sir, please return back to First Class since we are about to land." A stewardess with Honey colored hair said sweetly, "Are you lost?"

"No, just checking on a new friend. I will text you Olivia," Brett winked at her and then gave Elliot a curt nod before heading back to his part of the plane.

"You're really great at this," Olivia murmured, forgetting Brett for a second. Her eye closing in pleasure.

"So, it's helping?" Elliot asked her in a gentle voice.

"Very much…" Olivia smiled and took in a deep breath, "Thank You… it's actually gone."

"You that shocked?" Elliot asked in amusement.

"Heh, no but well… yeah kind of. Your hands are so hard… I mean you ruff up criminals all day… I had no idea how soft they would feel." Olivia felt a blush come over her as Elliot's hand still rested on the nape of her neck. Elliot seemed to take his hand back with sadness but had a genuine smile on his face. The plane landed and they waited for the OK to unbuckle.

"Thank you everyone for flying United Airway. We trust that you enjoyed your flight and we look forward to boarding you again. You have reached your final destination, oh sorry, I meant your destination." There was feedback and all of the passengers cringed.

"Well, I am looking forward to real food. Those processed meatloaf's were diabolical; And what was with those Pina-colada cupcakes? Don't people know that alcoholic flavors just don't mix with things you bite into?"

"El, it is the whole beach thing."

"Yeah, see I get _that_ but cupcakes?"

"I liked them," Olivia shrugged.

"Whatever wags your tail," Elliot smirked. They got their carryon bags and got off of the plane.

"I'm sorry, it is how many degrees?" Olivia gawked at the digital thermometer that hung over the baggage claim.

"102? Wow that is not bad," Elliot mused casually, grabbing his bag as well as Olivia's.

"Not that bad? You're being sarcastic right?"

"It's not that bad for the Bahamas," Elliot rephrased.

"Well my northern body temperature says otherwise. I hate the heat," Olivia bit her lip and then stepped back to look at Elliot, "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Is that a trick question?" Elliot responded, throwing her bag over his shoulder.

"Why are you carrying my bag?"

"It's called being a gentleman," Elliot told her as he smirked kindly.

"Right…" Olivia wasn't sure about his answer but she did not argue. They were just about to go outside when Brett showed up out of nowhere with a tropical flower for Olivia.

"Brett," Olivia smiled, accepting the flower, "Thank you… how thoughtful."

"He got it from the door person… it was free," Elliot mumbled.

"A beautiful flower for an even more beautiful woman," Brett said with more cheese then a cheez it.

"Very kind," Olivia felt herself blushing.

"You told me that your favorite color is red so… I made sure to get one with the-"

"It's blue," Elliot interrupted Brett.

"Excuse me?" Brett finally showed some annoyance with Elliot's attempts to tear him down any chance he could.

"I said… her favorite color is blue." Elliot enunciated every word.

"I have it on pretty good authority that her favorite color is red," Brett turned to Elliot.

"Um… guys?" Olivia cleared her throat.

"Liv has always loved blue, I have known her long enough to know that she has… well I just know it is blue ok?"

"Then why did she text me, letting me know that is red?" Brett challenged.

"Guys!" Olivia tried again.

"Blue," Elliot shrugged.

"I can show you the text right here and right now," Brett pulled out his blackberry.

"I love both colors!" Olivia finally said too loudly. A few people turned to look at them and she waved t hem off as if to mind their own business, "I love red and I love blue ok?" The men finally stopped glaring at one another. "Brett, thank you very much for the flower, it is lovely."

"We need to catch our car to the resort Liv," Elliot looked embarrassed.

"Of course," Olivia nodded.

"Might I ask what resort you are staying at?" Brett asked.

"What resort are you staying at?" Elliot asked before Olivia could answer.

"Why, The Voltierra of course."

"Of course you are…" Elliot said through clenched teeth, "Come on Liv, our car."

"I'll call you," Olivia said to Brett.

"I'll wait by the phone!" Brett called, staying in his place as he watched them leave. Well… as he watched Olivia go.

"It's a damn cell phone, all he has to do is reach into his pocket to answer," Elliot muttered.

"What the hell is your problem? A man can't be nice to me?" Olivia decided that this might be a good time to discuss this.

"I told you, I don't trust him," Elliot put his foot down, "And neither should you. Liv, do you really go for that woo-woo crap?"

"I'm sorry, did you just say woo-woo?"

"It is what Kathleen calls it, woo-woo. He woo's you… like a damn poet… only to use you and then turn out to be a jerk."

"Wow." Olivia just shook her head, "Sorry I asked."

Trust me there is a lot more.


End file.
